Shadows in the dark
by LM4
Summary: A girl finds exodia in the ocean but someone else want them(I'll give you 3 geusses,hint:YB) She gets sent to the yugioh world rated PG for darkness (I don't like the dark.. I need a hug...)


/thinking/ //aibou to yami// ///yami to aibou///  
  
*disclaimer* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Fine! You Happy? I said IT!!!!  
  
Peoples that can sue me social group (PTCSMSG) Yup  
  
LM) I hate you all.  
  
PTCSMSG) Don't say that we'll take away your chibi.  
  
LM) BACK OFF! I'll Have Yami Kill you!!!!  
  
PTCSMSG)Nu-UH! WE OWN him.  
  
LM) That's what YOU think!!!!! Yami come HERREEE!  
  
Yami) Yes LM?  
  
LM) Kill THEm please.  
  
Yami)Maybee, am I in the story?  
  
LM) Not now I need you to kill them Or at least scare them enough so they don't sue me!!!  
  
Yami) Fine I'll do it but only if you put me in the story.  
  
LM) Fine. Now KILL!!!!!!!  
  
Yami) OK, DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
LM) Boy he scares me sometimes. Let's begin!!!  
  
Honey, Time for bed.  
  
Lauren) Awww mom can't it wait five more minites?  
  
BED,NOW!!!  
  
Lauren) OK! *runs and jumps into bed* OMG I forgot to check on my cards! *Walks over to a tiny wooden box*  
  
creeeeeek  
  
/boy I need to oil this box/  
  
Out of the box she pulled three of the legendary exodia card. They were slightly water loggeed but she adored them and would protect them with her life.  
  
Creeek  
  
/I'm not touching the box/  
  
Mom? You up? *no anser.*  
  
/Ok I am oficaly freaked out now. I knew I shouldn't have eaten a ham sandwhich before bed./  
  
*a dark figure lurks in the corner*  
  
/don't freak don't freak/  
  
A drk shadow is cast over her /OK I'm Freakin/  
  
??? pops out from the shadows  
  
??? In deep gruf voice) Give me the cards now and I won't hurt you.  
  
Lauren) What?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?! OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out the door and into the night*  
  
???) That can be arranged.  
  
LAUREN'S POV /OK the libray, that's where I'll go. It's safe their good thing I have the key/  
  
*whaen she arrived at the library she leaned against the wall to rest*  
  
SKWEEEEEKK.  
  
*one of the book cases swug forward reveiling a pass age way into a swirling abis*  
  
/should I go in or not? O what the Hell? nothing else can go wrong tonight/  
  
*she walked into the portal and as soon as her foot touched the swilling mas she started spinning and soon she had to close her eyes to keep from getting sick*  
  
when Lauren woke up, the world around her was strange.  
  
/where AM I?/  
  
*She looked around and saw alittle game shop in front of her*  
  
Lauren) O_O OMG Is that YUGI'S HOUSE?!?!?! But how??  
  
She looked at her hands  
  
I'M A CARTOON?!?!?! *faints*  
  
YUGI'S POV  
  
Yami come here quik theres a girl out side I think she's unconceince!!  
  
Yami) hold on yugi, I'll be out in a sec.  
  
*Yami and Yugi both stand over her*  
  
Yugi) Look! She's waking up!  
  
LAUREN'S POV  
  
/ WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!?!?!/  
  
Looks up  
  
Lauren) YUGI???? YAMI?!?!? Ooo yami ^_^  
  
Yugi) hey your lauren from tv! I love your show!  
  
Lauren)???  
  
Yami) OK what's going on here?  
  
Laren) I don't know but YOU guys are the ones with the TV show, I watch you every saterday morning!  
  
Yugi) nu-uh I watch YOU every saterday. Yami,this is that girl from TV that just moved and is adjusting to her new life.  
  
Yami) O I remember that show. But isn't that show fictional?  
  
Lauren) I am talking to a cartoon, a hot cartoon? Yes. But still a cartoon.  
  
/what did that portal DO to me??/ LM) OOOO a cliff hanger sorry but I can't help being evil.  
  
Yami) OK I scared PTCSMSG pretty good they won't bother you.  
  
LM) ^_^ I love that!  
  
Yami) now about me being in the script???  
  
LM) Heres the script for next time. happy???  
  
Yami) YUP! ^_^  
  
LM) -_-U  
  
Yami) * skimming the pages* cool. I am NOT . Ouch . I knew he would show up!  
  
LM) so what do you think?  
  
Yami) I think tey won't want to miss this!!!  
  
LM) *heart eyes* I luv you! * glomps him*  
  
Yami) air. help. 


End file.
